Everything I do Is In Honesty
by Azuki-no-fury1
Summary: Hinata is so darn honest it's unbelievable. This story is supposed to reflect my view on realistic love. No stupid rubbish! Rated M for later ;)
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

Bla bla bla, i don't own Naruto so go ahead and give my story a little read ;)

_**Chapter 1**_

_The car screeched to a halt and an old man in his forties was kicked into the car as bloody seeped from his gaping mouth. He was in shock. A little girl was also dragged in her hair, the evil subordinates grabbing large man sized handfuls. She stood there powerless. She felt so alone for the first time..._

"For fuck's sake man what is this bullshit?! Why can't i move? Who on earth do these cunts think they are taking father and Hanabi like it's something normal. Bitch ass cunts!" I mentally screamed as a henchman smacked my face, the after effect taking a toll on my body. I could taste the rust on the dirty rag they shoved down my gob. They are seriously going to pay!

"Hey Kotetsu, can we play around with this bitch before we dump her at her house?" A disgusting apple figured man with a beer belly enquired. His grey greasy hair stuck onto his bald patch and he had black clothes on. A bandana covered his face. Fucking fat twat. Like hell would anyone sleep with him! Excuse my swearing, I'm just strapped to a uncomfortable wooden chair whilst in my jammies. Heck yeah i use the word 'jammies'! And what?!

"No. Leave this bitch alone. Let's just do our job. The feds these days have something called DNA testing nowadays. I ain't got time for this bullshit!" The skinny tall dark skinned man snapped. He was clearly not in the mood.

This vehicle kept on swerving and turning and I'm just so confused. Why am i in the van? Seriously, are these guys thick? Why did they take me if Hanabi and Daddy are in the other car? Dumbasses...

**So here i am driving and then a big black van screeches and swerves out of control and crashes into the side of my car. Jheez this asshole!**

"**Hey man, what the fuck if your problem!" I yelled as i stepped out of my Porsche. A fat guy stepped out coughing and along with about 3 other men. Something looked wrong. The van started smoking and as they ran past me guffawing and heaving, one of them mumbled "Leave the bitch inside." Who is this 'bitch' and isn't she gonna get outta the van soon?**

**So i guess it's time for me to get my 'hero' on and save this sorry ass. I guess it is kinda my job to anyways.**

The van turned into a lair of inferno, the heated sparks whispering and caressing my face. My eyesight was truly the definition of fuzzy until i saw a bright yellow thing release me from the chair of doom and sweep me off the ground. I couldn't take it, the smoke suffocated me and my eyes watered up more worse than the time i cut onions or the time father smacked my face. Don't ask, i deserved it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: if the paragraph is in bold, that's Naruto speaking. Normal writing in normal Calibri (the font below with no alterations) is the 3**__**rd**__** person POV and italics is Hinata.**_

The van exploded, being engulfed the flames and two figures came out from the deep thick grey smoke. A blonde boy in black jeans and a light blue sweater held a girl with unorthodox blue hair in Chinese silk pajamas. The girl seemed as if she was in peace, her facial features looking like she was in bliss. The girl truly was beautiful. The guy, well... He was just weird.

**I put her at the back of my car and decided to wait for her to wake up. How can you sleep in an explosion? This girl i suspect is deaf, a heavy sleeper or drugged but since she was in a van with 3 strange man and still wearing her pajamas, i'mma go for 'kidnapped'. Who does that these days anyway?**

**The girl with blue hair woke up after i put her on my bed. I was gonna sleep on my couch till i heard her footsteps descending from the stairs. Remind me again why i wanted to be a police officer?**

The living room was truly almost as big as mine. It was actually astonishing. The large caramel brown fluffy rug centred slap bang in the middle of the room, the large 72 inch television with a cinema system with some awesome speakers, cream and beige walls taking turns to be each colour, a massive coffee table, a corner sofa snaking around the room and some beanbag seats. A crystal chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Wow this was truly an amazing living room. The blonde young man sat on his massive sofa with a remote on his hand and the eyes of a panda.

"Excuse me sir. If i may ask, how did i get here and what am i doing here?"

"Well i saved you from those three men in black and a burning van," He answered lazily. The boy stood up and was dressed in a white vest and some boxer shorts which framed his body nicely. He was tall and lean but more on the muscular side as his muscles bulged without him even trying. His biceps were big and strong and his facial features were actually quite nice. Striking blue eyes, nice shaped high bridged nose, pink full lips and a chiselled jaw, this guy was smoking. However, not my type. I sighed.

"I'm waiting," The boy sighed. He folded his arms and pierced my eyes. Wow, tougher than i thought.

"For what?" I replied hiding my rude tone effectively.

"Excuse me? I just basically said i saved your life bucko. Where is my thank you?" He said with a bulging nerve. This piece of shit.

"Oh. Thank you," i said monotonously to which he simply shrugged. He brushed past me and went upstairs and in a flash, he put on a black leather jacket, some dark coloured jeans and some Nike hi tops. He had a bunch of clothes in his hands- OH DEAR LORD MY PJS. I looked down and realised that i had a white baggy t-shirt and some shorts on.

"Who changed my clothes?" I spat venomously and mortified. No stranger guy should ever be changing my clothes, heck not even a guy at all!

"Chill your beans chika. It was my maid Siana Constantino. Why would i do it? Oh... You want a piece of me," He playfully winked and smirked. One annoying mother-lover.

"Oh please. You wish," I sniggered as i snatched my clothes off him and clutched onto them. No way i was gonna go home like this. The blonde boy then went into another room on the ground floor and got some other clothes out. This was like so weird.

"Here, put these on," He said as he threw the clothes on my head. I shot him a glare and picked them up. It was women's dark denim skinny jeans, a pair of black shoes with gold studs and a purple guy sweater. Dunno where he got the women skinny jeans and shoes from but i nodded at him to show appreciation. I silently made my way upstairs to change...

**This chick is feisty. I didn't expect her to be spicy with her angel face. If you're wondering, nope. She is definitely not my type. Besides, I'm not ready for a relationship after my last one. That bitch was some next shit.**

**The girl came downstairs and dressed. Not bad, she actually rocks that look more than my mom's models. My mom is a fashion designer you see and she also works part time as an interior designer. She had taught me how to know useless things like how to tell what size jeans and shoes had. She reckons it's the Uzumaki clan's secret power. My dad is the CEO of a massive financial group and well... I'm just a police officer who is the heir to the Namikaze family group. Oh well, i enjoy my job.**

**We were seated in my other car, a Rolls Royce and i switched the engine on. This engine is such a beauty. Minimum sound and maximum effort. VERY pleasing. I turned to face the girl and she was just staring at the time. 4:50am.**

"**Hey where do you live?"**

"**Umm go to Plaza street, number 51," She spoke in a low tone but with confidence. She just told me the address of the nearest police station where i work.**

"**Hey, i just wanted-" **

"**It's Hinata Hyuuga," She interrupted. I scratched the back of my head and looked at her. Oh goody. Another annoying snobbish clan member.**

"**I don't think you're that aware of my occupation. I'm a police officer and i work there."**

"**I don't want you," She snapped. This bitch...**

"**Well who do you want?"**

"**I want the best police officer in that branch. I want Mr Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," She muttered.**

"**But lady Hyuuga, That's me," I chuckled softly.**

"**Oh," she replied with no emotion. She turned to look at me and started talking.**

"**I want this to be a strictly private investigation. I don't want the other members of the police force knowing this, especially the Uchiha and other prestigious clans. I'll even pay you a private sum."**

**This chick is crazy. It's official.**

"**Listen milady, i do all my work for the police force and i don't take extra cash. I don't need it. I'll file this as a private investigation and follow your other orders."**

Hmm... This man wasn't as annoying and bad as i thought him to be. I guess my annoying behaviour hasn't thrown him off his good side that much.

"Deal Mr Namikaze."

_**AN: Hey how you guys doing? How are you finding my story so far? Please review or follow :P God bless your souls :D**_

_**p.s i like writing pyjamas as 'pajamas' – it just seems so cool and better in my opinion :3**_


End file.
